


Susto de Muerte

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] es un niño grande, los niños grandes no lloran [...]





	Susto de Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> 13/13
> 
> Amo la BatFamily con todas mis fuerzas. 
> 
> Esta cosita podría considerarse que forma parte del universo de Familia pues manejo las mismas edades de los chicos que allí. Espero lo disfruten

**Susto de muerte**

Tim aprieta sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojitos pues es un niño grande, los niños grandes no lloran, pero no puede evitarlo al ver la preocupación en los ojos azules de Clark y la molestia en los de su papá que trata a toda costa de no aplastarlo en un abrazo que saque el aire. No sabe si está más molesto que triste porque Jason había tenido el descaro de hundirlo a él solo o más triste que molesto por causar tantas emociones discordantes en su papá y en Clark, el buen Clark que se había adherido a su familia de a poco llevando un poco de luz al corazón de Bruce Wayne y un poco más de amor a los cuatro. Incluso Damián que era un poco arisco con los extraños se había encontrado a si mismo pegándose a Clark cada que el hombre iba de visita o peleando con los demás por su atención.

Es por ello por lo que había decidido ayudar a su papá y a Clark a estar juntos por lo que aprovechando su salida al parque de diversiones quiso ir a ver una joyería que Jason le había dicho que estaba cerca dónde podría encontrar algo que a su papá le gustara y que Clark pudiera regalarle. No quiso nunca asustarlos, no quiso nunca provocar que Damián llore desconsolado o que Dick estuviera tan preocupado que para no llorar se había aferrado a la pierna de Clark como un niño pequeño, como cuando estaban perdidos en la calle y debían esconderse para no salir lastimados.

—Lo… lo siento —dice entre hipidos dejándose vencer finalmente por la tristeza y se aferra al cuello de Clark que lo alza en brazos meciéndolo con cuidado.

Quiere llorar cómo Damián en brazos de su padre, pero es un niño grande tiene casi 7 años y no puede simplemente darse el lujo de llorar como un bebé. Clark murmura palabras tiernas en su oído calmándolo de a poco mientras acaricia la cabeza de Dick y atrae a Jason porque el buen Clark jamás dejó a ninguno fuera de un abrazo desde que conoció a su padre. Eso le gustaba mucho a Tim del hombre, era tan bueno y dulce que quería darles amor a todos por igual.

—Es que… es que vi un anillo y pensé que… pensé que podrías casarte con papá Bruce —dice dejando de llorar más tranquilo. Saca el celular de Dick que Jason se había encargado de prestarle y le enseña la foto que logró tomarle antes de que el dueño de la tienda saliera corriendo tras él pensando que era un ladrón.

Ambos hombres lo ven sorprendido y las mejillas del joven reportero se tornan tan rojas como su camisa a cuadros llamando la atención de Damián que alarga su manito alarmado preguntando torpemente si el hombre estaba enfermo. Pero Clark simplemente niega y deja un beso en la frente de Tim acariciando su espalda.

—Es muy hermoso Tim, pero a la próxima nos llevas contigo ¿sí? —dice suavemente regañándolo con tal ternura que Tim no puede hacer más que sonreír asintiendo—. Casi morimos de un susto cuando te perdiste de nuestra vista, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dice sonriendo contento y se acurruca más permitiéndose comportarse como un niño pequeño. —¿Puedo tener un helado?

Clark ríe y pronto Damián lo secunda aplaudiendo desde los brazos de su padre. Dick se les une hablando rápidamente y emocionado e inevitablemente contagian a Jason que se une al coro de sus hermanos que claman por helado. Pronto todos se olvidan del susto de muerte que pasaron cuando Tim simplemente desapareció de su vista, pero Clark aún tiene en mente lo del anillo y pedirle matrimonio a Bruce.

Mira al hombre de reojo mientras guían a los niños a una heladería y sonríe para sí sonrojándose suavemente. Tal vez fuera algo pronto, pero le tomará la palabra a Tim e irá a ver se anillo, no perdía nada con hacerlo.


End file.
